


Pluto Projector

by PinCoveredPants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Hahaha I feel tired, Internalized Homophobia, It ain’t gay if it’s with the homies right? RIGHT?, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinCoveredPants/pseuds/PinCoveredPants
Summary: George has been trying to get over his most recent ex-partner and his best friend Clay decides to try and help him through it all, and hopefully even with all the ups and downs it’ll work, or hell maybe it’ll even end up with the two falling in love with each other fanfic style who knows?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), zak ahmed / Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 3





	Pluto Projector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homie has to be there for his homie ya know?

“Listen George you’re a sweet guy, but I don’t really think this is working out for either of us, I know how much you love being a streamer and I will support you no matter what, which is why I think it’ll be best if we were to just end the relationship here so you can have the chance to pursue your own life and opportunities, goodbye for now.”

That was the sentence that completely broke him, his girlfri- ex-girlfriend had told him right before leaving their shared apartment, bags packed and all never to return again—well kinda I mean this is a fanfic not one of those super cheesy romcoms, But yeah I guess she did leave but she came back at least few more times, but that was mostly just to pick up some things she had forgotten; wait a minute we’re getting sidetracked here, it still nonetheless left George heartbroken he felt like shit for weeks, and ended up losing all motivation to do basically anything including streaming. This left a lot of fans somewhat worried about his absence but it most importantly left his friends worried for him as well, especially his best buddy Clay—or well Dream as he goes by online. Dream has been George’s best friend for about 3-4 years now, and he knows George like no other, and with that being said he knew something was up when he hadn’t been answering any phone calls or texts. I mean yeah there was a possibility that George may have been asleep because he’s—ya know?—George, but even then it’s a pretty low chance if you think about it, because you see when it comes to Clay, George will never miss his calls or texts, hell he even has it set so that even if his phone is on silent or do not disturb, Clay’s calls will still go through with sound so that George will be there to answer in case he needs anything, yeah yeah call him a needy bastard all you want it doesn’t matter, because at least he know George is there for him and cares for him a lot, so he decided that he’d do the same for George. On that note instead of just waiting around for the answer and leaving his friend potentially in danger he thought of the somewhat rational decision to go and check on George personally—wait no, not like that he’ll sound like a psycho if he were to say it like that, it was more like he was just going to go and check on him to make sure he’s all right that’s all yeah. So with that he called up their other buddy Sapnap and they planned to fly out to London—wait; what if George didn’t want them to come after all, like doesn’t he have a girlfriend or something? Wait a minute this is George we’re talking about, of course he doesn’t, or at least Clay thinks so; but that’s besides the point, they had already planned that they were going to meet up so it wouldn’t be too much of a problem to just fly over there right? So with that thought in mind he decided to book the flight, no turning back now, it’s already too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter down lol hopefully I’ll be able to make a schedule for uploading but I’m also not sure ahahaha also important to mention that this is story takes place where COVID hasn’t happen yet so you don’t have to worry about the plane/traveling thing, also I do take constructive criticism as it helps me a lot when writing, also sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes in my writing, but uhm yeah that’s basically it, hope you all have a wonderful day/evening/night and try to stay healthy and hydrated. :D


End file.
